Anne Veer - Sterneaston
'Ello! The name is Anne Veer; love. I come from Langesund, Norway. I was born in 1695. My parents were Gustav Veer, and Maureen Veer. I was an only child, so I was quite spoiled in my day. Spoiled as in getting a few voodoo dolls on my birthday. We didn't have much money back then, but then again my father was a butcher, and my mother worked at home tending the house and the farm. I always helped my father, making sure everything was in order. I loved meeting new people each day. He had different and unique customers that would just mingle with my father and I. As I grew older my parents had enough money for me to go to school. I learned the usual things children these days learn in school. Many of the girls I went to school with were mean to me, and bullied me. One day, I was fed up with all of them; expect my friend Linda. We went after them after school and started a huge snowball fight. We knocked them all down and made them cry. A few days later, I heard Linda's mother made Linda leave the school from shame upon the other girls seeing her daughter ever again. After Linda left, I left too. When I was 13 I found out about becoming an adult (Puberty), and I also found out my mother was a secret retired pirate, which was most of my family's income. When I was 15 years old my father passed away from a murder at the butcher's shop one night. The next few weeks I secretly investigated down in the fjords, and finally found his killer in the town. His name was Henry Sims. The reason why he killed my father was for his money, my mother, and me. I grabbed one of my father butcher's knives and killed him later that night. I chopped his body into little bits and scattered them in a forest, so his family would have to try to find all of him. That night after I left the crime scene, a wave a anger flew in me, and I figured that I would get more revenge on the world ahead of me. When I was 18 I said goodbye to my mother, and Linda. Then I headed for sea. I first figured that I needed to dress as a boy, because if they saw a girl there'd be no way I'd get on a ship. I got a new style of clothes, and a new hairdo. I changed my name to Alfred Vanir, and went on a ship called, The Fair Maiden. I started out cleaning the decks and in a few days I become good with the crows nest and being a lookout. Most of my days I would stay in the crows nest and keep e veryone updated on weather, pirate ships, etc. One day I spotted a pirate ship and it came by our ship. We attacked it and we went into a flagship battle. I killed about 8 men with my gun and sword. After the fight, the pirates surrendered and gave us a bigger crew and more gold. I decided to make allies so I could gain control of the ship. I made a really good friend named Magnus O'Malley. We sat in the crows nest with each other when we would switch shifts from day to night. About a few weeks about on the ship, I told him I was a girl. We fell in love, but we had to keep it secret from everyone else. Since, we both had great allies we took mutiny over the ship and made it a pirate ship. Magnus told me to go to Tortuga, so the Norwegian Army back in Norway couldn't find me. I then became Captain Anne Veer. When we got to Tortuga, 6 months had passed by. My crew and I stopped at Kings Arm, the local bar. The pirates that we had caught earlier on the ship tried to take mutiny over me and my Norweigan/pirate crew. It was a bloody battle and I had got my skin sliced off my left leg. Mangus ran me to the hospital th at was in town. He swung me off my feet; while I heard gun fires and scream of bloody murder running behind me He finally put me down at the hospital. "I love you, Anne. But I cannot stay with you forever. I must check on our crew. They are loyal to us, so I must be loyal to them." He gave me a long kiss on the lips while my eyes were welded with tears, and running down my face like a landslide. "Will you ever come back for me," I asked sniffling? He didn't say anything, and he just kept running. I opened the door with my hand from the ground and screamed, since I couldn't walk. The doctor grabbed me and put me on a examine table. He grabbed tools and I saw another man dressed like him. I figured there were two doctors. But the doctor pulled on my leg, and it hurt so much I passed out. I woke up about a few hours later, and I stared down at my leg; it was healed! A man came to my side and held my hand. He asked me, "Are you alright miss?" "Yes Sir, I'm fine. Thank you", I said. He told me his name was John Goldshot, and I was beautiful and wondered why I was hurt. I told him thank you, and I told him the whole story from when I left Norway. After a while I then asked him if Magnus, the man that brought me was Ok. He then replied, " No Ma'am, he died at the battle at the bar. Your crew won, but most of them died." I was very depressed for the next few weeks. I got back on The Fair Maiden, but it was different without Magnus there. I invited John along on the journeys around the Caribbean since he was a doctor. With John, I was always feeling better. We got together one night. It was magical. We told each other we were in love, and one thing lead to another. It was one of the best nights of my life, and in the next week I was pregnant. We moved into his house on Driftwood. It was very peaceful, and we were very in love with each other. He would he lp the wounded on my ship, and I would go with him to his office. We had our first baby on April 12, 1715. We named him Davy Goldshot. John and I talked talk about marriage, but I said no because I didn't believe in it. I wasn't Christian, but more the voodoo type. After two wonderful years taking care of Davy and meeting John's family around Europe, I was pregnant again! John and I had our second baby Samantha Goldshot on October 2, 1717. We stopped travelling around the Caribbean again, after 5 months she was born. I decided I couldn't stop sailing around the world. When Davy was 3, Sam was 6th months, and John was 29; I left them to go to America. I said my goodbyes, and left my family in John's hands. When I left Driftwood I went to Tortuga again to get a new crew. I took 73 men, and we were off. One of them was named Tobias Sterneaston. He one of the most attractive men I met, not including Mangus, or John. He took care of me all the time, and if we we're in a battle he would always stand by my side as we killed the ones we had hatred for. He also believed in voodoo dolls like I did. When we got to South America we decided to go to El Dorado the City of Gold. We met many great people and learned about their culture. They gave us much of their gold, and after they did we left for Central America. As it was a rainy, dark night the ship tossed and turned us! The terrible hurricane made us back to Caribbean! I decided I should go see my family since they were so close again. It was bad timing though. Another horrible tropical storm came and ruined our ship! I wrote a letter quick, and got lots of my belongings together. I put it all in three skull treasure chests. Tobias and I grabbed a life boat with my crew and we watched as ''The Fair Maiden ''sink to the bottum of the sea. We rowed to Tortuga because we were getting close to Port Royal. I also knew I couldn't get caught by the EITC. A few weeks later I got a new crew, and a new ship called, ''The Lovely Dove. ''I told Tobias I wanted to go see my children. But, Tobias and the crew said no. I went into a depression and didn't talk to Tobias on the ship for weeks. He then told me he was sorry, and wanted to turn around, but it was too late. We went to Central America again. Tobias has now been gone for 15 years. We think he went to South America to find more gold, because he hasn't come back to the Caribbean yet. We then next went to America. There was much to do there, so I was gone for 10 years. We went up and down the Mississppi River twice. We also went west to meet new cultures of Indians. When the white men came and attacked, we helped the Indians. I loved Indians more than any other type of culture. I'm not quite sure why. Maybe it is because how much me and them are alike. We're both sort of voodoo, and when someone hurts our loved ones we take revenge on the whole world. Finally, we left the west and went back east. The east was much more dull than the west. Every mile you looked at was filled with buildings and not the nature with trees, flowers, and animals like the west did. Now, this year it is 1746 and I'm back from America. I now reside on Driftwood Island alone, waiting for Tobias if he ever comes back. If he doesn't, I shall have to move on once again. John died in the year 1733, when Davy was 18, and Sam was 16. I still miss Magnus, John, and Tobias. But, I know they are all happy, and I know they all loved me as much as I loved them. I still speak to my children sometimes. Sam doesn't talk to me much because she is still mad from when I was gone from her childhood. I feel terrible about leaving my kids, and I wish I could have changed Tobias's mind. To this day I'm 50 years old, and I'm a bounty hunter. I do although help the EITC sometimes. I have had a great life, and...I think I got my revenege on the world! ;) Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO